


you will always be a wesninski at heart

by m8lt1_f6nd0m_h03



Category: All For The Game
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breakup, Cheating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Out Of Character Andrew Minyard, Past Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8lt1_f6nd0m_h03/pseuds/m8lt1_f6nd0m_h03
Summary: for a while nathaniel thought he was neil josten.that he buried nathaniel with nathan in baltimore.striker, (vice)captain of the foxes, #10.turns out ichirou was right.he was and always will bea wesninski at heart.
Relationships: Nathaniel Wesninski/Ichirou Moriyama, Neil Josten/Ichirou Moriyama
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	1. 0: intro :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little introduction before the real sh*t happens 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴 {ⓝⓞⓥⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ ⑧ⓣⓗ, ②⓪①⑨}
> 
> this fic isn't really a 'serious' work. it's also my first 'project' i've written and posted online. i write this when i'm bored.. it's a fanfiction i resume writing whenever i have time. there isn't really a schedule. But i will put one together soon. also, i'll edit the best I can, but excuse my grammar in advance. english is my third language. i hope you enjoy this fanfic. i warn you though: don't have the highest expectations of me (send help). i prefer my chapters pretty short.. so this fic is either gonna be with a lot of chapters, or i'll rewrite it later. we'll see.
> 
> 𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴 {ⓐⓟⓡⓘⓛ ①⑤ⓣⓗ, ②⓪②⓪}
> 
> hi,  
i had this concept for a while, but around the time i started this work it was a really bad time in my life and i couldn’t write anything :/ it’s going better now, so i'm really going to try to put effort in this work, especially since i have enough time in quarantine.

**𝘚𝘛𝘈𝘛𝘜𝘚 𝘖𝘍 𝘛𝘏𝘌 (𝘖𝘙𝘐𝘎𝘐𝘕𝘈𝘓) 𝘍𝘖𝘟𝘌𝘚**

neil: fifth year/senior year/last year with the foxes. he’s captain of the foxes. pretty lonely without andrew, the only person he’s close to is robin (hand-picked player of andrew, part of his ‘circle’- from nora’s content).

andrew: went pro (took a while to get convinced, he only did it for neil at this point). i chose to exclude any names for the pro teams (might add later..?)

aaron: married to katelyn and currently living in an apartment close to MUSC (the university they enrolled in).. still going to therapy sessions with andrew sometimes.

kevin: 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 went pro. engaged to thea, taking it slow

nicky: moved back to germany with erik :)  
that’s it let him be happy 😗

dan: married to matt and an assistant coach for now

matt: married to dan and went pro

renee: joined peace corps, currently traveling around the world.. she writes letters to the foxes a lot :)

allison: fashion designer in nyc (single and no s/o needed

wymack: the new foxes or any future foxes will never be as close to him as the original ones (‘original’ as in the aftg ones)  
gets dinner with kevin at least twice a month, to catch up and eventually they get comfortable with each other as father and son.

**𝘚𝘛𝘈𝘛𝘜𝘚 𝘖𝘍 𝘖𝘛𝘏𝘌𝘙 𝘊𝘏𝘈𝘙𝘈𝘊𝘛𝘌𝘙𝘚**

ichirou: ‘business’ going good.. a little lonely tho 😳 unless..

stuart: vibing in the uk (mostly, meetings in other countries occur sometimes).. calls neil at least once a month

jean: gave up exy after graduating and moved in w jeremy (no romantic relationship)


	2. i: saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neil missed andrew so much.  
so much.
> 
> m̵̭̰̙̮̥̃̂̋ͅą̴̛̰̥͕̲͙̜̀̌͌̑̔͛̍̕y̶̼͔̪̲̻̒͊͜b̷̨̛̬̬̬͖̯̒́͌͒͑̎͋̊͑ė̷̬̮́̍̒͐̓̅̓̾͐ ̴̙̟͚̣͕̞̳̅̔̉̂̔̌̃̓̾͗ĭ̸̛͈͓͇̦̑̒͛͌̿̑̈͠t̸̡̢̬̙̭̠̖̫̄͋͆̃̾͝ ̴̧̡̭̤̦̻̈̊͐͑̆͗͠ͅw̴̧̹̯̜̞̮̺͎̐̈́͌̑̂̕͘͘̕͠ą̷̼͛̈̕s̸̡̯͎͕̥̅̽̄̊͂̿̊ņ̷̨̤̗͓̘̜̦͍̭͗͋̈́̕'̵̧̢̙̻͂̈́͌̒̏̈́͒͛t̸̥͈͗̆̇̈́̏̔̕ ̸̱̱͓͛̌̆ͅä̵̧̢͚͙͙̞̞́̿̚ ̵̝̿͝g̴̹̖̤̈́̓̑̿͌̕ò̵̫̦̼̗̳̙̞͈̾̃̃̒́́̚ͅỏ̷̦̣͍͇͆̽̿̕d̵͎͗̇̿͆̈̊͘ ̶̡̗̯̦̖̪̉̚ͅi̶̥̞͓͒̆̽͐̚ͅd̴͙͍̼̃͆̎͘e̷̖̖͛́̅̌͌̇a̸̧̛̲͕̰̒͝
> 
> 𝘚𝘈𝘜𝘋𝘈𝘋𝘌  
is a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one cares for and/or loves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴
> 
> hello!  
FINALLY, the first chapter is up! this one's not that exciting, but it's the first chapter of many :)

**10:00 PM, THURSDAY **

_NEIL'S APARTMENT, {INSERT LOCATION PRO TEAM}_

Neil was laying in his bed.

He missed Andrew so much. Sure, his teammates are pretty nice to him and he's close with a few, but Neil felt lonely. He wanted to bicker with 'Drew like they always did. He wanted to have body warmth next to him and hear someone mumble 'Go to sleep, junkie,' because he was staring at him for too long. He wanted Andrew, and Andrew only. He sighed. They were gonna spend the weekend next week. Next week is so far from now.

He was beginning to lose the feeling he got from Exy. Sure, he always felt a thrill of excitement, but when he stepped on the field, he didn't have to make a deal to get points. He didn't have to owe someone a favor. It was all beginning to be so _normal. _Suddenly Neil missed the life on the run. There was always something to run from, always something to be careful of. Now the only thing Neil has to look forward to is the championships. He missed being scared for some reason. Then he reminded himself how hard he worked to get here, to not be in danger all the time, to walk around without being scared of getting caught. He went through so much pain for that, he reminded himself. He was driving himself insane without Andrew. 

That's it. He was going to Andrew. 

As far he knew, there weren't any matches that week anymore. Neil was already browsing tickets on his phone and texting his captain. He was going to see Andrew again. And this time, it would be a surprise visit. The next available flight to _{INSERT CITY APARTMENT ANDREW} _was to depart at 3 AM. Good. The airport was an hour away. He could spare an hour for packing and then drive to the airport. 

**3:05 AM, FRIDAY **

_AIRPLANE TO {INSERT CITY APARTMENT ANDREW} _

Neil looked out of the window. 

He was tapping his foot impatiently. Just an hour and Neil could finally go to Andrew. Andrew, andrew, andrew. He didn't realise he was murmuring it out loud until a man looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. 'Uh, i was talking about someone else,' he said awkwardly and then quickly looked at his phone. He continued mindlessly scrolling through Exy articles until the flight ended. 

**5:37 AM, FRIDAY **

_ANDREWS APARTMENT, {INSERT LOCATION}_

The taxi finally arrived at Andrews apartment. Neil quickly handed the taxi driver a stack of cash and stumbled out of the taxi. A bag with sweets he bought at the airport in hand, Neil ran up the stairs. 

The door was slightly open. 

Panicking thoughts rushed in Neil's head. He tried to get calm down _'He still got blades around, he can protect himself, he-' _Slowly stepping in the room, making almost no sound, he looked around. The living room didn't look like anything had happened. _'He's probably just smoking on the balcony,'_ Neil told himself. Then he heard voices. An unknown male, was speaking softly, Neil almost couldn't catch the words-

> 'Love you, Drew'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴
> 
> that was the first chapter!  
so, what do you think? is it interesting enough to continue reading?  
i don't have a clue about how their game schedules work, so..  
also it was kind of short.. is this long enough or should it be longer? let me know :)  
let me know what you think of my writing and grammar!  
i appreciate it if you correct me and such.
> 
> comment and leave some kudos ;)


	3. ii: betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he just missed you..  
he just missed you, andrew. 
> 
> what have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴
> 
> hey :)  
new chapter y'all ..  
we be kinda angsty doe
> 
> 𝘉𝘌𝘛𝘙𝘈𝘠𝘈𝘓  
the action of betraying one's country, a group, or a person; treachery.

**5:37 AM, FRIDAY **

_ANDREWS APARTMENT, {INSERT LOCATION}_

> _'Love you, Drew'_

**FLASHFORWARD : 2 YEARS LATER - 6:33 AM, SUNDAY **

_UNKNOWN_

'I lo-' 

'No,' my fiance interrupted 'you aren't ready yet.'

'Why?' I bit out. 

'Darling, your eyes aren't telling me what your mouth is.'

_'LOVE', Neil thought bitterly. What did **he** understand about that that I didn't? _

**5:38 AM, FRIDAY **

_ANDREWS APARTMENT, {INSERT LOCATION}_

My eyes widened. Who is this person? How does he know Andrew? What is Andrew to him? Does he love Andrew? And more importantly, does _Andrew love him back?_

_No. _I'm _panicking_. I just haven't seen him for so long. Maybe I didn't hear the person right. 

I peeked in Andrew's bedroom. 

I saw.. Andrew's head on someones lap. He had a soft expression on his face. An expression Neil had never seen. Sure, Andrew had some moments with Neil, but.. it looked like an expression full of _love_. Something Andrew never gave him. They both had their reasons, but for Andrew to have this with _someone else_.. The person who he was laying on was threading his fingers through Andrews hair. It looked like a natural, normal moment. 

But everything was unnatural to this for Neil. _His_.... Andrew was being comfortable with someone he didn't know. Someone Andrew never mentioned. 

He was breathing so heavily, he let out a cough. Andrews eyes snapped to the door. He stood up and got something out of his dresser's drawer. A blade. The unknown person stood up and whispered 'Baby? Are you expecting someone?' Andrews eyebrows furrowed. 'No.' The unknown person walked to the door and Neil was frozen. The person.. called him _baby_. And he responded. Neil was so overwhelmed that he still stood frozen when the unknown person said 'Who are you?' and opened the door. 

The mans face - he looked pretty handsome, Neil had to admit it - was right in front of him, a hostile look on his face. Then realization dawned on his face.

'Hey, aren't you 'Drews old teammate?'

'Neil?' Andrew asked, surprised. 

It took a few seconds to respond. 

'Y-yeah,' Neil sputtered. He gulped. 'I wanted to surprise him..' he murmered. 

'Ah, well.. how did you get in?' 

'Uhm, the door was open, so..' Neil trailed off. Andrew was frozen, still blade in hand.

'Oh, okay. My names Blake, I'm Andrews-'

'I need to talk to him. Alone.' Andrew said, face emotionless.

'No, I'm sorry I interrupted, I'll stop by another time-' Neil definitely wasn't planning to come back. His survival instincts jumped in; he needed to _run_. 

'No, we need to talk,' Andrew repeated. 

Neil sighed. Whether he wanted to get out of there and never turn back, Andrew would probably threaten him with his knives. He knew him well enough, but not enough to know this.. 

'Blake, wait here,' Andrew ordered. The so-called 'Blake' had a puzzled look on his face but nodded. 

Andrew led me to the living room. He gestured to sit down and I just glared at him. 

'He's my teammate. He's the only one who I can work with in the team.' 

'Yeah, sure, he's your _teammate_. Because _teammates_ are so intimate-'

'Junkie-'

'Don't call me that.' I snapped. 

'Neil-'

'Andrew, do you love him.'

He stayed silent. 

'He loves you, Andrew. You two.. you two might love each other.'

'You don't understand-'

'You warned me for this, Andrew. You told me I was _nothing_. I just didn't want to listen.' 

'Stop it-'

'You and Blake.. you aren't _nothing_.'

'What are you-'

'I'm just coming between you two.'

I almost got out of the apartment, when.. 'NEIL!'

'What?' I hissed. 

'Are you going to run away again?'

We stared each other down. We both knew Andrew didn't have the right to say it. It reminded us that back then, Andrew saved me from running. He helped me, almost healed me.. except it was too late. It was done. Andrew had pulled the final straw that kept us together. The final straw that could make us heal. I took a deep breath, trying to take advantage of the horrible situation. If he was playing his bad cards, I was too. I pulled on my father smile and looked at him. 

'Ironic, isn't it,' I said scathingly. 'You stopped me from running, and now you're making me run.'

'Once a runaway, always one.' Andrew just had to say that, as if he hadn't done enough..

'You're absolutely right.' I snapped, turning to walk away. 

'Where are you going?' Andrew muttered angrily. 

'Where am I going? Runaways don't tend to tell people that, do they?'

Andrew just looked at me, slightly slipping his emotionless mask to a desperate expression. 

'Don't worry, we'll never see each other again. Ever.' I stated coldly, glaring at him one last time. 

'Neil, ple-'

'NO! DON'T! YOU DON'T MEAN IT!' I yelled, storming out of the apartment. 

That's it. 

That was the last straw. 

Andrew had overdone it. 

It was over. 

What do I do now?

Then I remembered something someone told me once

> 'You will always be a wesninski at heart.'

And then I knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴
> 
> sooo.........  
what do you think?  
ok this might be going fast but idk lol  
maybe i'll have a part in this work that goes way slower than this is  
because this is just the beginning
> 
> comment and leave some kudos will ya ;)


	4. iii: nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [blank]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴
> 
> (very) short chapter about [your own definition]

**6:13 AM, FRIDAY **

_UNKNOWN_

<strike>He will _never_ be a Wesninski at heart</strike>

<strike>'You will always be a Wesninski at heart'</strike>

_He_ expected to feel something- 

Anger, rage, sadness, betrayal, _anything_-

**He** felt nothing. 

He was 

Nathaniel Wesninski. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴
> 
> (this is kind of an extra chapter, i expect to be posting 2-3 chapters today.)


	5. iv: hatford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nathaniel had a plan. 
> 
> unfortunately, that involved returning to his mothers origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴 
> 
> nathaniel is back with a plan, what's he gonna do. (uhoh)

**1:32 PM, FRIDAY**

_MOTEL, {INSERT TOWN NEARBY ANDREWS APARTMENT}_

After exiting Andrews apartment, Nathaniel had booked a motel in a town nearby. He was going to return as Nathaniel Wesninski and had a plan. Unfortunately, he needed a certain someones help. 

Stuart Hatford. 

He had to return to his mothers origin to carry out his plan. Last time his uncle helped his father died, so he would be reliable enough. 

The burner phone rang. 

'Hatford?' Stuart's British accent echoed. 

'Uncle Stuart.' Nathaniel spoke. 

'Ah, Nathaniel. Pleasure to speak with you. How are you?'

'Call me Nathaniel.' Nathaniel stated coldly. He wasn't in the mood to catch up with his uncle, but answered anyways. 

'I'm fine.' Old habits die hard, and Nathaniel did not want to be reminded about that right now. 

'There must be a reason you called me, then. Go on.' Stuart spoke swiftly. 

'I need a favor.'

'What kind of favor?' Stuart sounded curious.

'One that changes everything.'

'Oh, Nathaniel, what have you gotten yourself into now.. Let's hear the _favor_.' 

**5:30 PM, SUNDAY **

_PENTHOUSE OF THE HATFORDS, LONDON, UNITED KINGDOM _

_'Neil Josten, formerly best striker in the NCAA, and striker #8 of the {INSERT PRO TEAM NAME}, also known as Nathaniel Wesninski, son of the Butcher, a vicious serial killer, has committed suicide. The reason is unknown, but many suspect that life has gotten the best of him, since the whole situation the year that Riko Moriyama-'_

The news faded in his ears, Neil Josten was now officially proclaimed dead. Just like Nathaniel wanted to. The live news was playing on his cousin's, Harriet, laptop. 

When he arrived in the UK, she was delighted. She's a very outgoing person, loves to party, and she participates in the drug trafficking within the British syndicate of the Hatfords. She wanted everything to know about the 'hot exy boys', and she insisted that he and Kevin must've had a fling. Little did she know, the blond 'psycho midget' as she called Andrew Minyard, was the only one he ever had a 'fling' with. And she was very curious about Ichirou Moriyama, the young crime lord and head of the Moriyama family. She had a thing for 'yakuza lads' too. She was a pain, but had a lot of information regarding other criminal organizations, surprisingly. 

'Bloody hell Nat, you're dead?' she exclaimed, walking over to the counter Nathaniel was sitting at. 

It was a nice penthouse with plenty of floors, Nathaniel noted. There were a decent amount of guards around, ofcourse. 

'Yes..' Nathaniel muttered, still in thought. 

He wondered how the his former teammates would react. Would they believe what the letter said that was sent to them? The letter stated that Neil died instead of being the Butcher, which seemed convincing, but unexpected too. He wondered if Andrew would believe it at all, since Neil died quickly after he left Andrews apartment. That would be the biggest concern, since the rest was going smoothly. 

He was currently mastering Russian, one of the most important languages he needed to know other than the languages he already knew. He knew a little since he started learning it for Andrew.. and now he can translate decently. But it can always get better, and more fluently, he thought. 

Nathaniel was to become a translator for other criminal organizations. Being a translator for the Hatfords was merely practice. He was planning to become translator for the Moriyamas and pay his debt that way. For the time between being in the UK and negotiating with Ichirou Moriyama was already a problem, which is why Stuart hadn't received him yet. He set up dinner for tonight, though. 

'That reminds me, Nattie, we should celebrate your death!' She yelled loudly, laughing. Nathaniel sighed. He needed to focus on becoming a worthy translator. 

'Harriet, I don't have time to party.' Even if he did have time, he didn't want to. 

Harriet sighed loudly. 'I heard you were in the club every week when you were at PSU.'

'Who told you that?'

'Did you really think Stuart was going to let you roam around after what happened with your father? His men were watching you back then.' 

Oh.. oh. So that means they followed him everywhere he went? _Everywhere?_

'What's with the look on your face. Relax, they stopped watching you after a year.'

A year? An _entire year? _

'Come on Nat, I'll hook you up with a hot British guy.' 

'..not my type.'

'What is your type anyways?'

'What about the blond midget?' A voice came from the other side of the room. It was Uncle Stuart. 

'Ah, Nathaniel. Good to see you.'

'..you too.'

'Wait, the pyscho blonde midget? Or the normal one?'

'.....neither of them. Can we stop talking about this subject?' Nathaniel spat, glaring at Stuart. 

Stuart held his hands up. 'Alright, alright...' 

'Let's talk business.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚁𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴 
> 
> what do u think nathaniel's gonna do next 😳
> 
> comment and leave some kudos <3  
(if u want to)
> 
> if you want that break up angst 😳  
or emotional nat😳  
or breakdown 😳  
you gotta tune in 😳  
and have patience 😳


End file.
